User blog:CEDJunior/Should Natalya Become "Best For Business"?
Well, it's official. At TLC, AJ Lee will defend the Divas Championship against Natalya in a one-on-one match made by Vickie Guerrero last night on Raw. I, and probably many others, saw this match coming mainly because of what has happened between the two Divas in the last few weeks. Natalya had a one-on-one opportunity on Main Event last month; the first time a Divas Championship match aired on the program. With AJ placed in the Sharpshooter, Tamina Snuka intervened and nearly kicked Nattie's head off, resulting in a DQ win for the Queen of Harts. Naturally, the law of logic states that a DQ win for the challenger in a title match immediately means that said challenger will get another opportunity. Since then, Natalya has continued to best AJ, including making her tap out at Survivor Series for the final elimination and pinning her on Raw last night. Nattie will clearly beat AJ to become Divas Champion for the second time. The reason for this is simple. This year's TLC PPV will take place on the same day that the Total Divas season finale airs on E!. So naturally, they'll want to boost up that show even higher by putting the butterfly on the leader of the show. But I'm hoping that they go one step further with that, and I'm not the only one hoping/suggesting for this to happen. I say that if and when Nattie becomes champion, she should suddenly become "best for business." Think about it! It's about high time that The Authority has a Diva of their very own, and Natalya Neidhart is the perfect choice. She has the lineage, she has the "Diva look," and she's been champion before. And I'm just being honest here, I just want to see Natalya turn heel again. Natalya has had two stints as a villainess in WWE. In her first one, she debuted as the arrogant heel with her evil laugh (which, TBH, I find so sexy), and her second stint saw her as one of the Divas of Doom with Beth Phoenix. I think that if Natalya does turn heel after becoming champion, her third stint as a villainess will top the last two. I can just imagine the promos that can come from this! After becoming Divas Champion and joining The Authority, the evil Natalya could cut a heel promo saying that she is "best for business," and she could call herself the Queen of Harts and tell the fans and other Divas to kneel before her, while also bringing back her evil laugh! And AJ could turn face as a result, which would be even better! Let's face it, AJ's "crazy" heel role has pretty much run its course. The twists and turns as of late have been fun to watch, but they need to put an end to the gimmick. Like Natalya, AJ is one of those Divas who is good either way, but from what I've seen, being a heroine suits her. Plus, I would love to see AJ as the rabble-rousing babyface who stands up and fights against The Authority and their hand-picked Diva! Again, I say that the wheels are in motion for Natalya to become Divas Champion at TLC. What happens beyond that is a mystery. My suggestion is a pipe dream, but I really hope it happens. Regardless of whatever plans they have, the Divas Championship bout is the #1 reason why I can't wait for TLC! Category:Blog posts